resistance_deltafandomcom-20200214-history
Resistance Branches
This will explain how the Resistance is split up and coordinated. Resistance Command The purpose of this unit or branch is to control, command, and direct the Resistance and accomplish the goals given by Resistance generals. The date it was formed was May 29, 2011 when the first members of the Resistance or otherwise known as the Colonists got together and said to create some sort of leadership branch for the Resistance and so the Colonists formed the leadership of the Resistance. The rate at which people could join the Resistance Command was basically 1% for almost no one was deemed worthy or capable of holding such authority. In order to be eligible to join the Resistance Command you had to have already spent six to eight months in the Resistance, be in one of the two corps such as the United Negotiators or the Dread Faction, have little or no demerits, and already be at least a Lieutenant Colonel or O-5. This unit as identified as the Army unit in the chain of command. Also it is commanded by a four-star general and has a lieutenant general as deputy. United Negotiators Its purpose is to accomplish Resistance goals by means of initiating projects and forming units designed to specifically accomplish the goals assigned to them. The formation of the U.N. dates back to March 9th of 2012 when it was formed by the one of the last Colonists and one of the most influential members in Resistance history. The rate of entry is 25% for in order to join you had to have spent at least 3 months in the Resistance, have an officer's recommendation, and be at a senior rank. This unit is identified as a Corp unit in the chain of command. It is also commanded by a lieutenant general. The Dread Faction The Dread Faction was formed to provide a defense for the Resistance and to protect the rights of the students. The date at when it was formed was Feburary 3, 2012 and was formed after a series of events such as the "Hamilton Frame" and Jack's Rebellion. The rate at which you can join is 50% for you had to swear to do whatever is necessary to protect the rights of the students, be at a senior rank, and be brave enough to risk getting into trouble. This unit is identified as a Corp unit in the chain of command. This unit is also commanded by an O-9 or lieutenant general. Antibullying Student Organization (ASO) The purpose of ASO is to provide antibullying services at school and reduce the amount of bullying occuring at school. The date at when it was formed is September 7th, 2012, but has many predecessors that go back to August 2011. Since it is one of the four ways of joining the Resistance there is no entry requirements and the chance at which people join this organization is almost guaranteed. This unit is identified as a Division unit in the chain of command. It is also commanded by a major general with a brigadier general as deputy. Disavowed on September 7, 2012. United Negotiators Special Corporation (UNSC) The purpose of this unit is to teach military skills to those who do not desire to be in the Dread Faction or those who aren't eligible. Although it is one of the four ways of joining the Resistance it has a slightly lower entry of 75% The entry requirements include being able to follow orders and being at least 10 years old or being in the 4th grade. This unit is identified as a Division unit in the chain of command. It is also commanded by a major general with a brigadier general as deputy. Fellowship of Fiction The purpose of this unit is to have students share a common interest in the combination of science fiction and adventure cultures. The fellowship was founded October 7th, 2013 and was established on November 18, 2013. The requirements for being admitted are to... * Attend at least 3 meets of Fantasy League in a row. * Be of good social standing with at least 2/3 of the fellowship. * Be invited by a fellowship member. The unit is identified as a Division unit in the chain of command. It is also commanded by a major general with a brigadier general as deputy.